Competition
by AlisonLydon
Summary: Drake and Josh have another bet going. Who will win? Please read and review.


**Competition**

**A Drake & Josh fan-fic**

**A short story by Alison Lydon**

**Lead characters:**

**Drake Parker & Josh Nichols**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. No copyright infringement is**

**intended.**

**Josh is not dating Mindy Crenshaw exclusively in this story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Changes**

**Spring 2005**

There was a stack of messages next to the living room phone on the end table in the

Nichols-Parker house in San Diego, California where seventeen-year-old Drake

Parker's eagle eye caught them from the kitchen. After all he did have an eventful

evening last night at the Brew Note and that was not counting the gig with his band.

Drake threw the apple core in the garbage making the basket as he went into the living

room to scoop up his messages to see which lady would be the lucky one to go on a

date with him tonight.

"They're not for you, Boob." Megan couldn't wait for this. She stopped writing in her

notebook just to watch all of this unfold.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf, Drake? Those phone messages aren't for you. They're for Josh."

Drake laughed. "Yeah, right. All of them?"

"Yep."

"Wait a minute….Maria, Callie, Simone, hey, I went out with all these girls. Oh---I get it.

This is one of your pranks." Drake put the papers down.

"I wish. While you were at your concert last night and Josh was working at the Premiere

the phone rang off the hook. You can ask Mom, she answered the phone a few times."

"That won't be necessary." Drake picked up the papers and headed upstairs. It didn't

dawn on him until that moment that Josh usually was the one up early while he slept in.

Did this whole world turn upside down while they slept last night? Were they now living in

a parallel universe?

"What's up, brotha?" Josh asked Drake as he buttoned up his blue polo shirt.

"You got phone messages last night." Drake dropped the papers on the floor.

"I did? Sweet," Josh picked them up off the floor, "What's your problem, Drake?"

"I don't have a problem." He took his red Fender out of its case and decided to sulk on

the couch.

"Wait a sec. Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Yes. Yes you are."

Josh had lost quite a bit of weight over the past few months and at first Drake was really

proud of his brother and thought he looked good, but that was before he was trying to

take his identity away.

"No, I'm not."

"You dated some of these girls."

"It's not like I go steady. Aren't you supposed to be with Mindy?"

"We agreed to see other people."

"When was this?"

"Last night."

"How convenient for you." Drake didn't look at him, he just put his hands on the neck of

the guitar rather than the neck of his brother.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to say I'm not going to have a social life? You'll be

waiting a long time for that to happen Drake. I can't count how many times I sat alone in

this house when I wasn't working while you went out and I had to play board games with

Mom and Dad. You'd think you'd be happy for me."

"They only like you because you lost weight. They didn't like you before."

"I can play that game. They only like you because you are attractive, if you were ugly

they'd have ignored you too."

"You aren't cut to date multiple girls. You are a one-woman man, Josh. Look how long it

took you to get Mindy. You lose a little weight and now you think you can handle the girls

I date without feeling bad about moving on to another? You won't last a month."

"Is that a bet?"

Drake stood up. Anything to wake up from this terrible chain of events.

"Yeah. Yeah it is. And the loser—meaning you---"

"No, no. You aren't going to decide. We need someone impartial. MEGAN!"

"Megan?" Drake laughed, "Oh yeah, she's real impartial. She'd probably wish the both

of us got run over by a truck."

"What do you want!" Megan took her sweet natured time walking up the stairs. Josh

explained to her what the deal was and she thought 'how great was this day?'.

"Hmm. The loser should write an essay and present it in the school auditorium

surrounded by all of your classmates and teachers."

"I'm not afraid to talk in front of people." Drake announced. He had much experience

being around stages.

"Uh. Okay." Josh said. He could write an essay, but reading it outloud in front of

everyone was a frightening prospect.

"Good, shake hands you two and I'll draw up the contracts."

"May the best man win." Drake raised a cocky eyebrow to his brother as they

sealed the deal.

"Thanks, I will, now if you excuse me, I have a lot of calls to make." Josh laughed as he

exited the bedroom.

When Josh was gone Drake closed the door and took out his cell phone. This was

going to be easy and sweeter than a box of Boo Boo Bees that Josh was going to have

give a speech infront of the whole school.

"Hey Jordan, it's me Drake. I'm in your history class in school. Do you want to go out

tonight?"

Of course she wouldn't say no. How could she say no? He was Drake Parker for God's

sake.

Drake was going to win this bet easy.


End file.
